narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Waka Clan
The Waka Clan ( 和歌一族, Waka Ichizoku ) was once a clan feared by many. They were known as a clan of gods due to their insanely powerful explosion - style kekkei genkai. After their long reign as as a clan one of the most destructive clans in history of the world they were all mercilessly executed. However a few managed to escape this grim fate and carried on with their lives in fear of their own Kekkei Tōta. Founding This clan possessed a high aptitude for Fire Release techniques. This lead to many hiring them to hold a clan which specialised in insects at bay while they gathered more forces. This earned them a name in the shinobi world as they could easily defeat the opposing clan. Whenever someone hired the Aburame Clan they hired their clan to clash with them. Due to the time they lived in they were labeled as threats by the enemy clans. This lead to their demise as the foes hired a group of mercenaries and ordered them to slaughter the clan. However the clan knew of this attack so as a safety measure they sent the women out of the tribe to protect them. After a battle that lasted the entire night the last of the male clan members were slaughtered. The beginning of the Waka Clan would happen a short time after this period but still during the era of warring states. This clan was founded during the era of warring states when a group of female refugees entered the Land of Earth. There they bred with the local shinobi who possessed the Explosion Release nature. However this was frowned upon by the clan's leader and the refugees were soon banished from the land. From that point on the women resented the world for leaving them to die. As time passed more and more of the clan died out due to lack of nutrition as they did not have work to pay them with money. Soon enough the surviving members gave birth to to several children. In order to feed them and provide them with clothing the women sought out work. Although they could find none they found that they were good at writing Tankas ( a thirty one syllable poem ). This is the reason why they became known as the Waka Clan because of their skill with poetry. Years after their mothers passed on the clan showed signs of an abnormally in their chakra networks as the young would sometimes blow up when tryingto perform jutsu. This was becoming a serious problem, the reason being when they blew up the individual's explosion would level an entire mountain. After much research it was found that the clan had developed a mutated form of the Explosion Style which added an extra element, making it into a Kekkei Tōta. Rise of the Clan The clan soon discovered and learned to utilise this nature into said jutsu. From then on the clan went from being known as a musical group but rather an elite group of terrorists. As the clan grew so did their fame soon their nature was known far and wide for being one of the most destructive natures in history. The clan was hired by multiple nations who used them to wipe out opposing villages. During each of the great wars they were feared as a clan of remarkable chakra and bearers of the Kekkei Tōta. As they clan became more famous the clan left behind their previous ideals as their power corrupted them. A single female member, Tatsu Waka, and her sister Raiden Waka knew this would lead them to their demise and left the clan. The clan soon became terrorists who sought world domination and caused much destruction to the earth in pursuit of their goals. They did not care how much they would have to get their hand dirty. As the members though soon after the wars had ended Iwagakure thought it was about time the clan got what was coming to them. The village partnered with the neighbouring countries in a final attempt to bring peace. After a hard fought battle the clan was eradicated from the face of the Earth, or so they thought. After this the young woman joined the Village Hidden in the Leaves and swore her eternal faith to them. From this day on the Waka Clan has always affiliated with the village. The title of clan leader has been passed on to the first born of every next generation since the renewal of the clan. Seidenki's Reign This is during Seidenki's reign when she pursued her brother, Rakurai, after he affiliated with the newly founded Oraculum Kingdom. Although she did not like it at first she eventually made this her home. Therefore affiliating with the Kingdom after she began dating the prince. Although there has been some discussion of making her brother the leader of the clan due to her mother's belief that she is not ready to lead a clan. So at the moment the clan is facing leadership issues. More to come... Abilities This clan is regarded as a clan with incredible spiritual energy, chakra control and quantity of it. However the reason they were so feared was because of their Kekkei Tōta, of which the chakra alone is is potent enough to destroy entire villages at a time. This was one of the many reasons they were slayed. So in the end their greatest strength became their greatest weakness. The clan also has an aptitude for the Fire Release nature. Chakra Control and Reserves The Waka clan has always had strong chakra therefore they can use high class techniques with little to no consequences. This has enabled them to control their Kekkei Tōta after some intense training. The chakra control of their clan has been superb even from the start of the clan. Being able to manipulate chakra to such a degree that enables them to perform even complex jutsu. When combined with their two powers they have become a clan to feared that is one of the reasons why the clan has been hired for high class missions. Trivia *This clan is based off my own clan which I made a few years ago called the Kyoshi Clan ( although that's probably not how you spell it ) *This is named the Waka Clan due to my love of poetry and japanese culture.